


For you, my love

by mag114376



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Sad, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag114376/pseuds/mag114376
Summary: Harry and Louis fight over the baby gate contract





	For you, my love

“Mr. Tomlinson do you agree to these terms?”

Louis is staring at the contract on the desk in-front of him. He lets out a shaky breath

“Yeah, I’ll do anything to protect him from you monsters”

He signs the contract. Slams the pen down on the desk and leaves

——————-

Back at home Harry is sitting on the couch wearing a pair of Louis sweats and a sweatshirt. He decided to watch a movie while Louis went to the studio to check on something with their last album before the hiatus. Well, that’s what louis told him.

The door clicks and Louis walks into their house. Harry is still focused on the movie and doesn’t hear the door open.

“Hey love”, Louis says in a slightly sad tone as he walks into the living room where harry is on the couch.

“What’s wrong?”, Harry immediately questions. He knows something is wrong based on Louis tone.

“We need to talk”

Louis sits down on the couch next to Harry and places the folder, with the contract inside, on the coffee table.

Louis breath is shaky as he states, “I just met with management”

He refuses to look Harry in the eyes because he does not want to be faced with the painful look in his eyes when he hears this.

Harry’s pauses for a second before questioning, “I thought you went to the studio. Louis... why did you go see management?”

“I- I signed a contract to-”

Louis can’t hold it anymore, he breaks down into tears and starts shaking.

Harry immediately moves across the couch to hold Louis in his arms. He knows this is bad. Louis hasn’t broken down like this is so long.

Once Louis calmed down enough to breath normally, Harry asks, “What did you sign louis?”

“Please don’t be mad Haz, please-“

“Louis what did you do”, Harry asks panicked.

Louis just shakes his head

Harry then realizes he won’t get any answers from Louis. He turns to the folders and grabs it. Louis just keeps shaking his head.

Harry slowly opens the folder and starts to read.

He reads it as quick as he can while still trying to understand what the contract says.

He instantly stills after reading

****  
Louis Tomlinson will be given a fake son, for four years. A fake girlfriend for one year, and after, his long term fake girlfriend El will return until the contract is over. In exchange for Louis Tomlinson agreeing to this contract, Harry Styles contract will be terminated at the beginning of the hiatus of One Direction.  
****

Signed at the bottom is Louis name

Harry suddenly feels like he can’t breathe. He stands up and looks down at Louis.

Louis eyes are such a dark blue and tears are rolling down his face. His lip is bright red and puffy from biting it so silence his cries.

Harry slowly places the folder on the table. His whole work just shattered around him. All the plans with louis he was making for once they are free are gone. He decides he needs air and goes to open the door.

Louis is suddenly behind Harry and slams the door closed before Harry can even open it two inches.

“Please... please don’t leave me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry baby”

Harry turns around. His back it pressed against the door and he now has tears in his eyes.

“Why? Why would you sign that Louis?”, he whispers

“I would do anything for you to be free and happy love. I would suffer the rest of my life with stunts if you get to be free. I- I love you so much Hazza”

Harry grabs Louis by the shirt and quickly flips him around to pin him against the door. He just stares into Louis eyes

The same eyes he fell in love with at Xfactor. The same eyes he watched from across the room when they weren’t allow to sit together. The same eyes he gazed into when Louis got down onto one knee. The same eyes if the man he married

He was so mad at Louis for not telling him about it. He started breaking down and weakly punching Louis

“You can’t do this to me Louis. I get a choice in this. This is our lives, I get a say in this”

Louis just stood there taking it. He knew he messed up, but he only wanted to make Harry happy...

Harry eventually stops and falls to his knees in-front of louis, too weak to hold himself up.

Louis sits down onto the floor with his back against the door and holds Harry as he cries.

“I’m sorry love. I just- I just want to protect you-“

“But I’m not free until we both are free”, his voice muffled from being pressed up against louis chest

After a long period of them sitting against the door processing what happened, Harry suddenly looks up into Louis eyes

He winds one of his hands in louis hair and pulls him into a kiss

———-

They still fight about the contract to this day, but Harry is so grateful for Louis doing that for him. Every time louis has to stunt or do something required in the contact, Harry does everything in his power to make Louis feel better

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I really liked this idea in my head but I’m really bad at writing


End file.
